I Would Die For You
by Fruitlessberry
Summary: "I won." he breathed out, warm air hitting her ear and sending pleasurably tingles down her neck. Elijah x Oc ON HIATSU
1. Preface: Love forever

**A/N: Hello, dear Readers!**

**I just had to write a fanfiction about my favourite Tv- show, Vampire Diaries! I have only watched the first season(but skipped many episodes so I know vaguely what's going on), so if I get something wrong tell me! This is going to be an ElijahxOc thingy. Hope you'll like it despite the fact that I'm German, use a dictionary to complete a whole chapter and probably will still make a lot of mistakes with the grammar and what not!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Warnings: Swearing, don't like it don't read.**

* * *

[1] Preface: Love forever

* * *

_America, 1024_

_"I'm going to win, Elijah!" A girl with smooth, long dark brown hair laughed tauntingly, as she picked up the tips of her dress and started to run faster and faster through the woods until her lungs were burning from overexertion. Breathing heavily, she hid behind one of many tree's surrounding her trying to make as little noise as possible. _

_After all, she knew Elijah would find her, he always did._

_"Tatia!" She heard him shout and quickly stifled the giggle threatening to get past her lips behind her hand. "You can only hide from me for so long, why not give up and come out?" Despite the fact Elijah couldn't possible see her, Tatia shook her head refusing to comply with his offer. He always tried to lure her out with sweet nothings, but never once lost his patience when she wouldn't do as he said. Elijah was a gentleman, like many others, yet he was different , special. _

_She truly cared for him. _

_While Tatia was occupied with her thoughts, she only noticed quite a bit later the silence that had spread throughout the woods and tilted her head in bewilderment. She slowly, silently, dared herself to peek out from behind the stem and squealed as she stared into deep, dark, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. _

_Before Tatia could've run, Elijah swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling the giggling girl into a soft embrace._

_"I won." he breathed out, warm air hitting her ear and sending pleasurably tingles down her neck. She tried to escape his grip to no avail. He was a whole lot stronger than Tatia, it was impossible to break out.__  
_

_"I know." she answered, looking up at him from under her lashes before boldly leaning her head against his chest. "No one can beat you."_

_Elijah stiffened, tightening his grip on her. "No one?" __She nodded._

_"No one."_

**xXxXxXxX**

**A**melia jolted upward gasping for air and her face drenched with sweat. She ran a hand over her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had dripped from her hair before taking shallow breaths to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Amelia scrunched up her nose as she saw what had caused her to awaken.

It was her phone that prevented the brunette from sleeping as it vibrated noisily on her nightstand. She sighed and grabbed it, reading the text messages that were sent only a few minutes ago.

_' Have you seen Elena? If not were screwed - Damon'_

_' Lia, Elena is in danger. I'm with Damon, Stephan and Jeremy at school, trying to pinpoint her location- Bonnie.'_

_' We know where she is, it's better for you to stay home, we'll find her. I promise- Stephan.'_

"Wha..!"

Amelia quickly scrambled to her feet, not even thinking of listening to Stephan because his promises weren't worth a thing. The only thing on her mind, as she rushed down the stairs to her car, was Elena. She didn't even bother changing out of her pyjamas as she slipped on her black boots, turning on the car.

Her hands shook and she clumsily entered Damon's number and put the phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. Frustration bubbled in her throat, whilst she anxiously tapped her finger against the steering wheel. _'Pick up'_, she thought and tightened her grip around the steering wheel, so hard that she almost lost all feelings in her fingers. _'Pick up your damn phone!'_

"Yea-"

"Where is she?!" Amelia demanded with her lips pressed in a thin line and her eyes set on the road, feeling the need to hit someone. It didn't help at all when Damon didn't immediately gave her an answer, she only got more furious at the thought of her little sister being tortured by some psycho. So much for a simple life.

Amelia had been foolish enough to believe the drama would stop once Katherine was locked up in the tomb, apparently they were doomed to live their lifes with supernatural beings trying to kill them each damn day!

"I want to know where my baby sister is, Damon! If you don't tell me, I'm gonna spike all of the blood bags in your fridge with vervain. I'm seriously pissed off-"

At the mention of his precious human blood getting poisoned, Damon caved in and told her where Elena was held captivated. Apparently, Stephan didn't appreciate Damon telling her where she was and started arguing with him.

"_She's going to get herself killed!_"

"Calm down, she can take care of herself. Did you fo-" was what Amelia heard last when she shut her phone off and threw it on the passenger seat.

"Hold on, Lena." she whispered, a determined look in her eyes as she speed up the car. "I'm coming."

**xXxXxXxX**

A loud creak emitted from the rusty hinge that barely held the door fixed to it's frame as it was opened with one little push by the original. Elijah's relaxed, but upright, posture evidently proved how little of a threath he thought Rose to be. Standing infront of him with hunched shoulders and raged breathing was certainly not a way to hide one's emotions. It amused him how terrified she looked when first seeing him standing in the doorframe from above the staircase, her reaction to him was predictable.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked, calmly and with utmost patience in his voice.

"Yes, in here." she breathed before quickly adding. "Yeah, I have to forgive the house."

"Ah, no, what's a little dirt?" He smirked turning to the with dust covered door and closing it.

**xXxXxXxX**

**That's it for today, cause this is just the preface. The next chapter will be longer, though I'll only update if I get reviews and a few examples on how the meeting between Amelia and Elijah should run down :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Hey, everyone. I wanted to thank : frangipanilover, ADORATIO, Miss Avenger, ChelseaBaby91, Lady Wesker, Lilly72, NIGHTANGEL21, NatalieH, SafirLuna, StuntedDarkness, jasminahmed, ehluvr3, SoUtHeRnBeLLe706, CassiaSilvia and THE VOLTURI RULE for their Reviews/Alerts/Faves and support. **

Book I: 

I Would Die For you

** Chapter 1: Reunion**

**S**tephan couldn't comprehend for what reason Damon would inform Amelia of Elena's whereabouts without thinking of the consequences. She was only human and wouldn't be able to defend herself from a hoard of vampires! It was already bad enough with Elena being kidnapped, they didn't need Amelia to get hurt too. Sure, Stephan couldn't deny the fact that the brunette wasn't fond of him, seeing how they never exchanged more than a few words with each other, nevertheless she was important.

They couldn't afford losing her like this, not only Elena would be devastated if she died, there were a lot of other people, including him, who would mourn her death. One simply couldn't hate the bright, little woman.

"She's going to get herself killed!"

"Calm down, little brother." A relative relaxed Damon chuckled, one hand on the steering wheel the other clutching the phone tightly. "She can take care of herself, did you forget the one time she tricked me into drinking vervain?"

Stephan's lips twitched, remembering the incident only too well. It was right after Amelia found out about Damon compelling- and using Caroline to feed on.

Elena's older sister was a suprisingly good liar, therefore Damon clearly didn't expect the brunette to spike his drink. Especially, since she was more of the calm, quiet and kind sort, who could've anticipated how quickly her demeanor can change when her friends or familys lifes would be endangered?

"See, " Damon nodded, before closing the phone and taking a blood bag from the back seat, steering the car with one hand. "Amelia is badass enough to take care of herself."

"I hope you're right." Stephan sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. '_But what about Elena? She's the one I'm most worried about. I truly hope she is safe.'_

"I'm always right." He winked and took a sip from the bag. Stephan's posture stiffened, he still wasn't used to the scent of human blood.

"You want some?" Damon inclined his head, teasingly. "Just ask."

Stephan breathed through his nose, aware that his brother wanted to rile him up, challenge him. This time, however, he wouldn't run away, he would be strong- for Elena as well as for himself.

"I want some."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Damon mocked." You're gonna be all big and strong saving your girl. But don't worry, I've got your back, you'll be fine."

"I'm joking." he blurted out before he could've stopped himself, and elaborated after noticing his brother's confusion." I've been drinking a little every day and slowly increasing my intake, building up my strength."

He took the bag out of his grasp, feeling the blood rushing down his throat, it felt good. Now, after deciding to drink human blood again, Stephan didn't have to worry about the unbearable thirst anymore - or not being strong enough to protect Elena. No matter how much he loathed himself, he had to admit drinking human blood had its advantages.

"Elena knows you're drinking human blood?" Damon rose an eyebrow, curious as to what his answer would be.

"I've been drinking hers."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**S**he felt beads of sweat starting to gather against her forehead as she stood infront of the fairly nice- looking , but old, estate. Her hands were balled into a fist and her teeth gritted as she tiptoed across the yard, trying to be as quiet as possible. After all, one little misstep could cause a whole lot of trouble.

Initially, the brunette wanted to wait until Damon and Stephan would arrive but just couldn't stand back, whilst knowing her little sister might be tortured- or worse already dead.

Once Amelia's fingers clasped around the door knob, she didn't care how many vampires there would be, all she could think of was getting her sister back. If she would have to sacrifice herself, then so be it! As long as Elena would be safe and sound in the progress, giving up her life seemed like such a small loss.

Holding her breath, the petite woman pushed open the double door and flinched after hearing the rusty hinges creak noisily under the weight. Amelia slowly, cautiously stepped into the building - in hope nobody had heard the sound- immediately spotting the vast, dusty stair-case right infront of the entrance.

"I'm coming, Lena."

She whispered, stumbling up the stairs with her boots tapping loudly against each step. It was quite strange as to why she was still alive. Since, no matter how sneaky she'd try to be, one couldn't fool the ears of a vampire.

Just as Amelia had reached the top, a tearful sob reached her ears, causing the brunette to panic and fasten her pace.

'_Please be alright.'_ she prayed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The sight that had greeted her was far from peaceful.

A beheaded corpse on the ground, a dissolved female vampire crying, mourning her companions death, and her sister being held captivated by the culprit. For once, Amelia was speechless, couldn't believe it.

She quickly covered her mouth, trying to hold down the bile that was rising in her throat as silent tears slid down her cheek.

'_Too much.._' Amelia coughed, wiping away the tears as she reached out to steady herself against the railing. '_ too much... blood.' _

If it was something the tough woman couldn't handle, then it was the smell, or rather stench, of blood. No one besides Elena had known of her weakness and she definitely wanted to keep it that way. However, it seemed to get harder and harder the more involved Amelia got into this whole vampire mess. Somehow she wondered how her life would have been if Stefan and Elena never would've met in the first place. Would they still be surrounded by all those supernatural beings? Was it fate that denied them a normal life? Or could the Salvatore Brother's be at fault for their misfortune?

The brunette had no clue and really no time to ponder about such a trivial thing. Amelia didn't came this far to fail those who had put their trust in her. She _needed_ to safe Lena, after all that is what one expects of an older sister. Amelia was responsible for her younger siblings and promised their late parents to take care of them. Failure certainly wasn't an option.

Once Amelia had calmed down, caught her breath, she was finally able to concentrate and determined enough to get her sister back. However, as she slowly, carefully looked down from the balcony across the vast room the culprit who had captured her sister had vanished.

Amelia tilted her head in confusion so that half of her face was covered by her slightly, curly shoulder-length brown hair, knowing he couldn't have just dissapeared like that. She tried to pick up any sounds that might inform her about his whereabouts; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. At least for her human ears, that is.

"Watch out!" Elena had screamed.

But it didn't help much expect warn Amelia from the upcoming danger. There was no way she would've ever managed to fight off a vampire, even if she knew beforehand where he would be located. And that thought soon turned out to be truth, seeing how she couldn't even react as _he_ appeared in a flash right infront of her nose leaving as little space as possible between them.

The first thing she noticed about him were his eyes. Those dark, brown eyes that seemed to stare right through her. She felt exposed, naked under his gaze but didn't break off the eye-contact. Amelia would never back down from a challenge. Although, when the gorgeous devil leaned down and cupped her face in his hands, she couldn't help but avoid them.

"Impossible." He had whispered, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine as Amelia tried to escape his grip to no avail.

Her hands were clutching the expensive fabric of his suit as she _once again_ desperately tried to push him away, put space between them. Unfortunately, he was just too strong. And that irked Amelia immensely. If she would've just been strong enough, she would have been able to fight him off and safe Elena. The one who was shakingly watching her struggle all the while praying for her health with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look at me." He softly said; to her bitter amusement it sounded like she had a choice even though she had none. It clearly was a demand.

Since Amelia refused to comply with his orders, too scared and stubborn to let herself be manipulated, Elijah gently put his index finger under her chin, tilting her head up so that she would've to look at him.

Amelia couldn't help but let her eyes trace his strong jaw line down to his full lips, watching them curve upwards into one of those annoying smirks Damon had always thrown at her, when he was once again too full of himself. Luckily, the smirk soon faded and was replaced with a small, breathtaking smile.

"The resemblence is uncanny." He whispered, eyes softening.

Finally, Amelia realized she probably reminded him of his long lost love or at least a person he truly held dear, judging by those gentle touches he had given her until now. For some reason she felt anger bubbling in her throat and couldn't suppress her next words.

"Whoever you think I am, I can tell you, I'm not!"

Despite her sudden lack of respect, and lose of temper, the smile on his face didn't waver.

"No." He shook his head, a few loose strands of dark hair fell down his face causing him to look even more innocent than she would've anticipated. Amelia hated how he didn't even have to try to look attractive. Amelia truly wondered how a vampire could look so...so human and be so gentle. Sure, she knew Stefan and Damon but both were actually far from gentle.

With Damon one would always have to be careful of what to say, otherwise you might be dead. And with Stefan, the one Amelia had trusted before she found out about him drinking her sister's blood(!), one could never be sure when he would relapse.

While she had been lost in thought, one certain vampire had been observing her. Smiling when she would furrow her brows or bit her lip, thinking of how adorable she looked. He couldn't describe in words how happy he felt; after years and years searching around almost the whole world he had finally found her.

"I've finally found you,_ Amelia_." He whispered in her ear, his sweet breath sweeping teasingly across her cheek causing goosebumps to appear on her skin. This sudden action seemed to have snapped the brunette out of her day-dream. Flustered she met his eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them. Somehow, everything about this man screamed 'Danger' yet Amelia felt safe in his arms. She felt disgusted with herself.

To her dismay, his pupils suddenly dilated and Amelia hadn't been fast enough to react. Trapped in his compulsion, she had no other choice but to obey as his lips lightly brushed against her ear and he murmured his orders.

"_Sleep_."

A lone tear run down her face as darkness obscured her view and she fell right into his arms. Oh, how she regretted letting her guard down.

xxxx

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment.


	3. Bonus Chapter & AN

**A/N:**

**Hey. First of all, before you all go crazy, this is just a bonus chapter which I have written before I decided to take a break. It wasn't good enough to become a real chapter and so I never intended to publish it, but since so many people wrote in their comments, that I should update, I thought why not? At least it's something I can give you while this story is on Hold. **

**This doesn't mean I will update, because I have still no idea where to go from here, but hopefully you'll enjoy this short scene.**

Book I:

I Would Die For You

**Bonus : Friendship, A Treasured Gift?**

_She was clad in her favourite light blue dress that reached the ground with it's tip. Absentmindly long, graceful fingers brushed through lush, dewy green grass which sprouted around the grand mansion, adorning it perfectly. Her smooth, long dark brown hair was bound back with a metal clip, pinned upwards into a French pleat. _

_A few rays of sunshine glinted through thick clouds, lighting up her face as she walked along the gravel path, watching her steps cautiously._**  
**

_Quiet humming escaped her parted lips, surrounding the girl's petite frame like a whirlwind- wild, dangerous, untamed. A free spirit. _

_Tatia closed her eyes. She truly enjoyed those rare moments of peace, moments she wished, hoped, would never end. _

_A gust of air wafted across the vast meadow, stirring both leafs and crowns alongside in an almost comforting gesture. The bitter-sweet smell of moist wood and dirt circled her nose as she inhaled, licking her lips at the faint- fresh scent of rain mixed moss._

_Opening her eyes she took time to study her hands, small cuts and bruises had often covered her inner palms and fingers and were now serving as a blunt reminder of her true heritage. Tatia was, by no means, of true royality. The former pink and swollen, now faint white, scars on her skin proved it. Her strong connection to the Mikaelson family has people fooled. She was no better than the ordinary men. No better than John the - with grime covered- beggar in town who desperately tried to earn or steal -if necessary- enough money to keep his family, wife and children, alive. _

_Despite the shame John must've been confronted with each day, his eyes were strong and proud. Tatia found it admirable and thought him to be truly beautiful. Beauty, after all, wasn't measured by appearance only. _

_"Inner beauty is the most precious," that's what she had learned that fateful day._

_xxx_

_It was dawn, a busy monday. The market place was full of life. __People were bustling, shouting and pushing each other reaching out for only the best goods . Like usual the stores were booming__ the day Tatia had the grant pleasure of meeting him. She was only but a mere child with no worries or expectations weighing her down._

_That fateful day she had been wearing her newest gown and felt utterly content and beautiful._

_Holding her head high- with what her innocent child mind thought had been elegance- she must've been an amusing sight for the older men._

_John had seen her for who she was -in times past- arrogant and materialistic and had chuckled as she stroded by as if she herself 'owned' the place. Small Tatia was, to say the least, quite dramatic and had stopped, offended._

_'What are you laughing at?' The child sniffed, face flushed a bright red, voice laced with anger and disgust. _

_She didn't like getting laughed at by a mere beggar who's smell most likely would reach even her mother back at home. She wouldn't, no, couldn't let herself be treated that way! Who was he to laugh at her? He was nothing, a simple beggar with no inch of pride in his bones, trying to cadge off money from hardworking men, he should feel blessed that she has bothered paying attention to the likes of him . He looked filthy. His hair was frizzy- strands of blonde covered in dirt and grime- his clothing nothing but a trouser and a black shirt, both seemingly moldered onto his skin. One could see he was the worst kind of human._

_'Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit suprised.' he answered, not at all bothered by her obvious disgust, flashing his strangely white teeth at her. _

_'How much of a_ child_ you are.'_

_Blink. _

_Blink._

_"How dare-"_

_xxx_

_A small smile played upon her lips like a sweet melody as her eyes softened at the piece of memory. While Tatia sadly couldn't remember the end of their conversation, she knew his words- no matter how insignificant they appeared to be- had a great impact on her life. Without John the brunette would surely still live her life in ignorance. Without him she would have never had the chance to meet them and truly.__...be happy._

_She owed him greatly._

_"There you are!"_

_Startled the brunette turned around, almost losing her balance, as she was met with the pale blue eyes of her dear friend Rebekah. Putting a hand to her heaving chest, the young woman tried to calm her rapidly beating heart; observing her pouting friend cautiously._

_" Do you enjoy sneaking up on me?" Tatia huffed; a small smile tugging at her heart-shaped lips as she was engulfed in a brief, overwhelming hug. The smell of honey tickled her nose._

_" Do not blame me. " Rebekah replied, eyes sparkling with amusement before taking a step back to survey her counterpart. She nodded as if proud of her clothing. __" I certainly did not mean to suprise you. Are you meeting someone- or why is a 'gal' such as yourself clad in finest silk?"_

_ Tatia narrowed her eyes playfully, trying to appear angered by her friends teasing. The atmosphere was stifling, electric. __They looked at one another for a moment in utter silence before giggling madly, for once not caring about their manners. It surely helped release all the stress they had built up for months and months playing the good daughter. Both have been teached how to cook, dance, act infront of men of higher status and it truthfully took a toll on Tatia. Working, she could do, but trying to learn etiquette was a different matter all together. _

_She much like her friend strived for an adventurous life in which she had no bonds, no rules, no self-absorbed **men **to take care of. Only Tatia was much more ambitious. If she could, she would've already left behind the life of a woman. Yet something, **someone** had managed to tie her down. _

_"I have missed you, we haven't seen each other for days. How have you been faring?" Rebekah chimed in high spirits. Immediately Tatia stiled, frowning. The blonde was a bit too cheerful. Something must have occured, something of great importance._

_"Mother's been a bit stricter than usual. I have been occupied with reading and learning how to 'behave like a lady'. It is quite difficult and tiring." __  
_

_" 'Learning how to behave like a lady'?" Rebekah queried._

_ "Yes." She nodded grimly.__" Mother is convinced I have neglected my duties as a daughter and now have to make up for the lost time. These past weeks I have done nothing but practice."_

_"This-Why so suddenly?"_

_Tatia sighed, avoiding her gaze. "I fear she wants me to find an appropriate suitor who is able to take care of both my family and me. There is no other explanation."_

_Rebekah frowned, opened and then closed her mouth again unable to form any words of comfort. Tatia would be forced to marry a men whom she has not fallen for. No words could express the sadness she felt for her friend. At least Estel has given Rebekah the opportunity of choosing her husband._

_"And Elijah?" Rebekah couldn't contain her curiosity._

_The brunette stiffened. "What about him? "_

_"Don't take me for a fool, Tatia. I have noticed how both of you look at one another. This-this is the first time I've seen my brother look so...so... full of life. He will be devastated once he finds out you are promised to another, it will break his heart."_

_Tatia's head snapped up, eyes blazing. She took Rebekah's hands in her own, holding onto them for dear life._

_"You cannot tell him!"_

**XxXxXxX**

**Liked it?**


End file.
